The invention relates to a target arrangement.
Target arrangements which comprise a carrier frame which receives a drive, arranged in a drive housing, and a control unit arranged in a control housing, allowing a target borne by a target-retainer to be pivoted in a manner controlled by the control unit, by means of the drive, out of a neutral position into a target position, are known. Target arrangements of this type are generally relatively large and heavy, in order to have a corresponding stability for positioning on outdoor terrain, and are frequently subjected to harsh treatment when being unloaded from transporting vehicles, as a result of which damage can be caused.